Royal
by leoluvr6628
Summary: Fionna was not royalty. In any way shape or form. She was not regal or proper, and she was bad at making tough decisions. Couldn't handle the pressure. She was spontaneous and feisty, a wild card, not exactly qualities you want in a leader or ruler. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fiolee, just a fluffy little plot bunny that made me ignore all of my bigger projects. Huzzah!**

Fionna was _not _royalty. In any way shape or form. She was not regal or proper, and she was bad at making tough decisions. Couldn't handle the pressure. She was spontaneous and feisty, a wild card, not exactly qualities you want in a leader or ruler.

Fionna had four best friends in the world. Four people that she felt she could confide in no matter what. They were all royalty. And all… well most… of them were cut out for it.

_**Lady Cake**_

After Cake married Lord Monochromicorn, she became a member of the Candy Kingdom royal family. She had her babies and her husband and her perfect life. She moved into the castle and left Fionna in the tree house. Alone.

Fionna told her sister what she thought about how all of her friends were royalty and she was just – Fionna. She told Cake that sometimes she felt sad because of it. She felt like she wasn't as important as the people she loved. She felt lonely.

Cake responded, "Oh, Fionna! Don't feel like that! Of course we need you, you're very important. You're royal to me, baby!"

Fionna smiled, and put on a brave face. She was going to thank her sister for trying to help her, but then one of the babies started crying. Cake flinched at the high-pitched mew, apologized, and left.

_**Prince Gumball**_

Bubba was born to rule. He was smart, responsible, could make decisions, and was _great_ under pressure. Sure, he left a lot to be desired as a leader. He had a lot to work on in the empathy department. He didn't really understand people, he tried to care about his subjects, but he just wasn't that kind of person.

Fionna like him though. She thought she might even love him. Even if he didn't love her back. No matter how many times he broke her heart, ignored her, or simply told her he didn't feel that way, she kept going back. She trusted him.

She told him her thoughts on royalty after Cake let her down. She was sitting on a table in his lab while he did a couple of simple experiments. They were having a good day that day, getting along way better than usual. He might have even been flirting with her.

He looked up from his experiment when she said it. He didn't even notice that Science's colors were flaking away. The poor rat was turning all white. "You don't need to be royal. You're a hero. Everyone looks up to you. Everyone needs you. Especially me." He got up and walked over to her, letting a hand rest on her knee. "I'd be trapped in the Ice Queen's lair right now if you weren't here to save me all the time. Don't feel bad, Fionna, okay. You're appreciated."

Fionna nodded and he immediately went back to his experiment, looking relieved.

The adventuress would have been much more soothed if she wasn't aware that Gumball's royal blood had given him another gift. He was an amazing persuasive speaker. He could get you to believe anything he said, just because he said it.

_**Flame Prince**_

He was harsh, devious, some might say evil. He wasn't afraid to stab someone in the back for personal gain. He was the exact kind of leader the Fire Kingdom was used to. They were all like that. His mother was, and her mother before her, and her mother before her and so on and so forth.

He was different with Fionna. Gentler, more caring. He was afraid to hurt her, and therefore afraid to even touch her. That was unfortunate, because she really wanted him to touch her.

They were laying in the Grasslands around the treehouse one day. The grass was wet with morning dew. The moisture had soaked through Fionna's clothes, while the blades around Flame Prince had been burned to a crisp. Her hand, wrapped in tinfoil, was held in his, but they avoided all other contact.

She told him how she felt and he didn't even blink. Didn't even flinch. He just continued to gaze up at the clouds as the rolled past. "FP?" Fionna asked uncertainly. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmhm," he nodded. "Who ever said that being royalty was so great?" He felt her confused gaze and finally turned his head to look at her. He squeezed her hand gently. "You don't want to be royal, Fionna. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

_**Marshall Lee, the Vampire King**_

No one knew what made him the king. His mother, Hannah, was sort of the queen (okay, dictator) of the Nightosphere. But wouldn't that make him the prince, not the king? Either way, he was royalty.

He was playing his bass when Fionna told him. When she finished her sentence, the music stopped. He looked up at her, shocked. "What're you talkin' about, Fi?" he asked, his voice low.

"All of my friends are royalty. Cake, PG, FP, you! And I'm just… me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come _on _Marshall! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm nothing like a queen, or even a princess. I'm not elegant or sophisticated, or responsible, or beautiful, or-"

"Stop. Right. There." Marshall's eyes were hard and cold. He put his bass aside and floated across the couch to where Fionna was fidgeting uncomfortably on the hard surface. "I don't want to hear another word. So what if you're not elegant or sophisticated? You know what being those things makes you? Not fun. And you, not responsible? That is such a load of crap! All of Aaa would be in ruins, completely destroyed, if it wasn't for you. You save all of our butts every day. You are the most responsible person I know."

"Stop it, Marshall," Fionna muttered, shifting around again.

The vampire rolled his eyes and reached down, pulling the girl off the uncomfortable sofa and into his lap. "I'm not done yet. As for beautiful…" His hand snapped out and he snatched her hat, whipping it off.

"Hey!" Fionna gasped, lunging for it.

Marshall wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in place and flicked the hat behind him and out the window. "Come with me." He held on to her and floated down the hall to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and set her down in front of the mirror. He long blonde hair had tumbled down when he removed her hat and now hung past her hips. He tousled it gently since it was all smashed down from being hidden in her hat.

Fionna turned away from the mirror, unwilling to even look.

"Look, Fionna, look!" Marshall Lee ordered. Fionna shook her head. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face her reflection. "Just look, Fi. Look in the mirror and tell me you're not beautiful."

The first thing Fionna thought was, '_Why does he even have this? It's not like he can see himself in it.'_ And it was true. Fionna showed in the glass but where Marshall was standing behind her there was just wall.

"Can't you see yourself, Fionna? You're gorgeous."

Fionna stared back into her own blue eyes. She'd always loved her eyes. They were sparkly and clear and the first thing people noticed about her.

Her hair was a different story. She hated it. That's why she kept it tucked up in her hat, not because it was inconvenient during adventures. If that was it, she could just cut it short and go. Instead she just let it grow. She thought it was too yellow, and too shiny, and too thick.

"What're you trying to prove, Lee? I look nothing like a princess."

"So _what_!" He froze, his hand tensing on her shoulder. "You're my princess, Fi." He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Fionna tilted her head back so she could see him. He was avoiding her eyes, staring straight ahead instead.

"Marshall?"

"You're my princess," he repeated and looked down at her.

Fionna turned so she was facing him. Their eyes met, red on blue. She stepped closer.

"Fionna? Fionna what're you-"

Kissing Marshall Lee was different. It wasn't so sweet it made her sick like when she kissed Gumball. It didn't hurt, or possibly destroy the world, like the one time she had kissed Flame Prince.

Marshall Lee held no warmth, his lips were cool against hers. He seemed too afraid to do anything, even touch her. His hands were stiff at his sides. He _did_, however, kiss her back.

He was the first to pull away. Fionna looked shocked and somewhat hurt. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't- mph!"

Marshall cut her off with another kiss, pulling her close this time. When they separated he smiled at her. "Bet none of those prissy princesses ever got to kiss a vampire."

Fionna giggled, "Probably not."

"Well then I guess you're just one lucky gal, 'cause I don't think I ever want to stop."


	2. Chapter 2

So maybe Fionna wasn't royalty, but that was how he treated her. That vampire king who had opened her eyes to how wonderful she really was. That rocker who believed in her no matter what, who had never abandoned her, and who never would. He loved her, he had for a while. And she loved him too. They took care of each other. He was there when she needed help, or when she was in over her head. She was there when he needed someone to listen to a new song, there at every concert, and there in his rare moments of vulnerability. She was his hero, his angel…

…his princess

_**Fionna, the Vampire's Princess**_

Fionna was sick. Simple as that. She had the flu or something, and felt so awful she didn't even want to get up and call Cake to come take care of her. Nope. She woke up way too early, before dawn even, and he stomach mutinied. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, then returned to her bed with the garbage can in tow.

That had been five hours ago, and she hadn't been able to go to sleep since. She was laying on her bed, moaning and wishing she could cry. But she didn't cry. Fionna the human, the adventuress, the hero, did not cry over something as silly as the flu.

And this was the position poor Fionna was in when her boyfriend decided to pay her a surprise visit.

Marshall Lee hardly ever came to visit Fionna during the day. The sun was so bright and in the Grasslands around the tree house there wasn't shade for a long way. But for some reason he woke up that morning and felt like he _needed _to go see Fionna. So he'd covered his skin as best as he could, grabbed a big umbrella and set out.

The Vampire King floated up to the window, for he'd never felt the need to use the door. "Mornin', Fi!" he called into the house, but received no response. "Hey, Fi, you here?" he shouted again. This time, there was a quiet groan from Fionna's room on the next floor up. Marshall dropped his umbrella and rocketed up to the third floor. It was dark up there, so he peeled off his protective gloves and tossed them aside.

"Fionna?" Marshall said quietly.

Fionna rolled over at the sound of his voice nearby. She opened her eyes, and he saw them glittering in the darkness of the room.

"Fionna!" he cried, rushing over. He floated beside the bed and gazed down at her.

She managed a weak smile. "Hey, Marshy. Could you not talk so loud? My head hurts."

"Of course," he whispered. He dropped down so he was actually kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong with you, Fi?"

"I'm sick," she croaked.

Marshall laid a hand on her forehead, but he was so startled he immediately pulled it back. "Glob, Fionna, you're burning up!"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "You're a vampire, Lee, I always feel warm to you."

"No, this is even hotter than normal," he said with a shake of his head. "You have a fever or something."

"Oh." Fionna thought this over quietly. "That's bad, right?"

"Well, it's certainly not good," Marshall replied. "Come on, I'm gonna take you to the Candy Kingdom. The doctors, or Gumbutt, or _someone_ more qualified than me will know what to do." He reached down and began to pick her up.

"No!" she cried, and winced at the volume of her own voice. "No, please don't. It hurts to move. I don't want to go anywhere, Marshy. Please just stay here with me." She looked up at him, her blue eyes watery.

Marshall Lee sighed. "Do you at least have some medicine? We've got to bring your fever down."

Fionna clenched her eyes shut as she thought. "Maybe in the cabinet in the bathroom. I think that's where Cake kept it."

Marshall glanced across the room to wear animal skins hung in the door of the bathroom. "I'll be right back, Fionna, I promise." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then floated off.

In the bathroom, he didn't see a cabinet so he tucked his fingers around the frame of the mirror and tugged. It swung forward on a hinge. There wasn't much inside, just a toothbrush (unused), a paper cup (slightly crumpled), and thankfully a bottle of purple medicine. Marshall pulled it out and read the label on the back.

"12 milliliters? Good glob, what's that mean?" He sighed in exasperation. Then he noticed that there were small numbers and lines etched around the clear plastic lid. He twisted it off and flipped in over so he could read it better. "12 mL," he read aloud to himself. "Hm, how convenient."

He floated back out to his girlfriend and poured the correct amount of goopy syrup into the cup. He set it on the table beside the bed and then helped Fionna to sit up. "Here," he said, handing her the medicine, "drink this."

Fionna titled the cup to her lips and downed the medicine. Suddenly her eyes widened and she was spitting it back out, right into Marshall's face. "That tastes awful!"

"Ew, Fionna! That was disgusting!" Marshall snapped, wiping the purple spit off his face with his sleeve. Fionna flinched and he instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry it doesn't taste good," he said more quietly, "but you have to take it. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine," Fionna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marshall poured the medicine again and handed it back to her. She swallowed it with a grimace.

"Thank you," Marshall said as he recapped the bottle.

Fionna closed her eyes and plopped her head on her pillow. "Will you cuddle with me, Marshy?" she asked timidly.

Marshall Lee blinked a couple times to make sure he had heard her right. "Uh – sure, Fionna." He pulled himself up onto the bed next to her and laid down, keeping his distance.

Fionna opened her eyes and saw him there. She slowly scooted closer, like every move was a jab through her chest, until she was pressed against his chest.

Marshall wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close. He stroked her back. Soon enough, her breathing became steadier and less labored. He could hear her snoring faintly. He felt himself drifting off as well. As his eyes slipped shut he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Feel better, my princess."

_**Fionna, The Vampire Queen**_

Fionna knew they were running out of time. Soon, she would be physically older than Marshall Lee. And she would continue to age, just getting older and older until she died. And then he would be alone again. Alone with a mother who had hurt him and a best friend who couldn't even remember how much he meant to her. He would live forever mourning all he had lost, all the heartbreak he had felt, and the hero he couldn't save.

So one night, she asked him, point blank. Told him if he wouldn't do it, then she didn't want to be with him anymore. Said it would be too hard to watch him stay the same as she became an entirely different person. He smirked smugly, and said that he'd only been waiting for her to ask.

He did it that very night, in his house. They didn't want anyone to know, because they would all try to change her mind. But Fionna loved Marshall Lee, and Marshall Lee loved Fionna.

He gave her immortality, but that was all. She didn't have fangs, she would burn in the sun, couldn't fly, and didn't need to eat red. She didn't have all the perks of being a vampire, but that was okay. She would be with him forever.

Fionna went alone to tell Cake. The poor cat cried when she saw the bite-marks on her sister's neck. She knew Fionna had chosen her fate. Knew that Marshall Lee would never have done it unless Fionna asked. She cried, but in her heart she knew that this was what was best for her sister. It would save her from so much pain.

They were together when Gumball found out. The prince exploded, turning on the vampire and lashing out. Gumball threatened to unleash the full force of the Candy Kingdom's army on Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee calmly responded that if Gumball tried that, he would suck out all of his pink, and leave him to suffer humiliation as the colorless king of the Candy Kingdom for the rest of his life. Bubba formally withdrew his declaration of war and wished his friends the best of luck.

Flame Prince was the one that worried them the most. He was to most volatile of the bunch. When he was told, his mohawk flared angrily, but then died down. He shook his head sadly and told Fionna that she could have done so much better. Then he simply walked away and they never heard from him again.

Being immortal did not mean that things were perfect for Fionna. She and Marshall Lee fought sometimes, just like all couples do. But they always figured it out. It nearly killed her to lose Cake and Gumball, but Marshall Lee was there to wipe away her tears. He never liked to see his Vampire Queen suffer.

And to this day, the land of Aaa is still protected. There is still a hero that will give anything to help a person in need. And to this day, the shadows in her wake seem just a little bit darker. The air behind her is just a little bit colder. Because the Vampire King would never let his Queen adventure alone.


End file.
